


【円/天馬三角】萌芽

by AkuQny92



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkuQny92/pseuds/AkuQny92





	【円/天馬三角】萌芽

難得的休假日，天馬本來想好好地窩在宿舍裡，像是研讀下一部劇的劇本，又或者看一些前輩們出演的知名電影觀摩他們的演技。  
卻偏偏發生了一件讓他措手不及的事。  
「對不起！天天！」一成向他雙手合十表達歉意。「我跟同學約好要去幫忙學長姐策展的事。」  
「抱歉，天馬，我跟幸剛好要去圖書館讀書，下下個禮拜就是期中考了。」椋也向他賠不是。  
倒是幸仍是那副對天馬大有不爽的表情，淡淡的挖苦：「就萬事拜託啦，廢柴演員。希望不要等我們回來，你就把小孩子給養死了。」  
「沒禮貌！我再怎麼第一次顧小孩，也沒這麼差勁吧！」天馬照慣例反駁。  
「對不起啊，天馬。」這邊九門也向他道歉：「過幾天就是我的英文補考，要是這次英文小考補考沒過，就要每天放學留下來一個小時。」  
眼看著學生們都紛紛要去讀書，身為前輩也不好多說什麼。

雖然其他組的成員都表示可以從旁幫忙協助。  
但是天馬認為這既然是他們夏組的事，他這個組長再怎麼說都不能置身事外，必須一肩扛起才算是合格的組長。更何況不過就是照顧一個小孩子而已嘛。  
他看著面前儼然是個幼兒的三角，他正坐在地上眨著那雙大眼睛，彷若不知世間險惡似的天真笑靨。其實看上去真的很可愛。  
不過三角為什麼會變成這樣，這倒是得從昨天開始提及。

昨天三角和平常一樣抱著一堆三角形回來，其中卻有一樣很像是給人偶戴的那種小尺寸的小帽子。正當大家在客廳欣賞著三角帶回來的三角形新收藏品時，神奇的事發生了。  
三角就在眾人的眼前開始逐漸變小，不光是體型，指的也是年齡。他就這麼不斷的縮小，直到大概縮到是個三歲的幼兒才停下來。  
大家看著眼前這個呆坐在衣服堆中的幼兒，都紛紛露出不可思議的表情。  
反而是三角仍是老神在在在地笑起來。  
「不，這不是可以笑的事吧！」天馬率先吐槽。  
之後三角由在場的監督抱著，大家都跑去敲了經理人的房門，詢問他是怎麼一回事。

「啊，斑鳩，這可不好了！」經理人來到客廳看到桌上的收藏品中，那一頂小小的帽子時，面露難色。  
「那是什麼？」監督問。  
經理人嘆了口氣，解釋道：「這也是劇團的不可思議之一，『庭院裡的小矮人』。據說如果拿走他們的東西，他們就會生氣，然後就會施魔法懲罰你。」  
什麼跟什麼？！  
所有人都互看彼此，這真的很像是童話故事才會出現的劇情，但三角的確是變小了，這無可否認。  
「那該怎麼才能變回來呢？」  
「這個嘛，據說只要將東西還給他們就行了。」經理人推了下眼鏡。

「不要～」三角表現出難得的任性，他緊抓著那頂小帽子，堅持不放手。任由一成跟椋好說歹說就是不答應。  
是因為年齡變小了，所以任性度就加倍了嗎？幸非常冷靜的分析。  
可是這樣一來，角角桑就變不回來囉！九門說。  
三角環視著大家，他的大眼睛開始蓄滿淚水，就在眾人感到不妙的時候，他開始無聲地落淚。淚水大顆大顆的滾落臉頰。  
「好好好，我們先不要立刻歸還帽子，這樣可以吧！」天馬當機立斷的把三角抱進懷裡，他小心地搖晃著雙臂，像是在安慰著他。  
如此熟練的動作，大家都盯著天馬。  
天馬難為情的撇過頭，說是先前的某部劇裡面，他飾演一位幼兒園的實習生，所以有稍微學習過安慰幼童的方式。

雖然說現在正好不是輪到夏組公演，三角現在這樣暫時維持一陣子還沒事。  
「應該不會永遠都是這樣吧？」其他人的擔憂都寫在臉上。  
經理人說只要把帽子還回去就沒事了，所以應該不會是一輩子的事。  
大家這才大大鬆了口氣。  
但這下就有另一個困擾的問題浮上檯面。  
平日大家都各有行程，要如何照顧一個幼兒呢？

再說，雖然三角的精神上仍是現在的三角，他還認得所有人，也能說得出到目前為止的記憶，可是畢竟是個孩子。  
看，他現在連餐桌的椅子都爬不上去，那遠比他的身高要高上一點。  
不過真不愧該說是滿開劇團的大家嗎？  
所有人又在短短的幾分鐘內冷靜下來了。  
幸說三角這樣需要比較合身的衣服，不然他這樣裸體趴趴走遲早會感冒。於是他很快速的量好了尺寸，就回到房間去做衣服去了。  
臣也說他要去研究一下幼兒食譜，畢竟才三歲，牙齒還沒有成人來得堅固。

於是隔天，回到開頭。  
這下獨自照顧三角的責任就落到天馬身上了。  
在了解到自家組員們的困難後，天馬答應得爽快。反正就是個孩子嘛。他很有自信。  
卻在一晃眼，三角就消失在大家的眼前。  
大家趕緊分散去尋找，最終在三角自己的寢室內找到他，他正想要爬上床鋪的梯子。  
這可不是開玩笑的，要是那對小短腿不小心沒踩穩跌下來——。  
天馬一個箭步衝過去，把三角給抓進懷裡。「你在幹什麼啊！」  
「三角，想要，那個。」三角指著放在床上的超級三角君。  
「……。」

臣也有事要外出，但他將昨晚就先做好的餐點冰在冰箱了，特地寫了紙條貼在冰箱上：「要是餓了的話，可以拿出來微波。保鮮盒上都寫了口味的名稱。只要微波三分鐘就行了。」  
三角昨晚就跟自己一起同床睡。不得不說他的睡癖真的很差。一個晚上可以到處滾來滾去，甚至還會壓在天馬的胸口上。害得天馬做了個不好的夢被嚇醒。  
接近中午他精神不足的抱著三角來到客廳，在目送成員們離開後。天馬思索著該來料理小傢伙的飯了。  
雖然料理不會，但是微波爐總該是會用的。他胸有成竹。  
穿著幸做的可愛水手服，三角登登登的跟著天馬來到冰箱前。  
「奶醬花椰菜炒飯、板豆腐鬆軟歐姆蛋、百菇南瓜義式燉飯、乾炒雞肉烏龍麵。」天馬拿出了保鮮盒，一一念出上頭標籤的名字。他問三角要哪個。  
三角問有沒有三角形，天馬皺眉頭說沒有啦。三角只好縮起小小的身軀，很認真地掃視著那些保鮮盒。最後挑了烏龍麵。

因為份量蠻大的，天馬料想是臣也顧慮到了自己，所以微波完畢後，他將烏龍麵分做兩份。  
「有點燙哦。」他將叉子拿給三角，自己決定去沖泡個味增湯來喝。  
但是等他回來，三角的周圍都是掉落的麵條。  
「來。」他取來抹布往三角的胸前用力擦拭。要是幸知道衣服被弄髒了，大概會發一頓脾氣的吧。  
「對不起。」三角可憐兮兮的道歉。  
「小孩子嘛，有什麼關係。」天馬很認真地想除去衣服上的醬汁。  
最後實在沒辦法他直接脫下了三角身上的上衣，然後LIME了一成，問他髒衣服要怎麼洗。

三角抬頭看見天馬離開了，只好繼續赤著上半身，跟面前的麵條奮鬥。  
明明原本像這樣的麵條用筷子都能輕鬆夾起，可是現在即使換成了叉子，卻滑溜得很，很難叉住或是捲起來。  
等到天馬再回來。  
三角赤裸的上半身也都是醬汁了。  
「……。」

照顧小孩子不是件容易事。天馬切身體會到了。在幫忙擦乾淨三角的身體後，又套上新衣服。  
他小心地將烏龍麵吹涼了，再送到三角的嘴巴裡面。看著麵條吸進三角的小嘴後，鼓鼓的雙頰咀嚼著，其實也有著說不出來的成就感。  
等到三角吃飽了，他才去照料自己早已飢腸轆轆的胃。  
「天馬，對不起。」三角又說了一遍。  
看著他的大眼睛。天馬很難去責備他，只是揉了揉他的頭，要他去開電視來看。  
三角卻堅持要陪天馬吃飯。  
就這樣在悠哉的午後，天馬吃著已經涼掉的烏龍麵，三角就坐在旁邊讀著椋從圖書館借來的繪本。

吃飽飯，小孩子總是會想睡午覺。三角打著呵欠，天馬收拾完洗碗槽的餐具後，視線從高處俯瞰三角小小的個子，他很乾脆的坐在地上，好像要睡著了，天馬不禁露出笑容。  
「來，我們去沙發上吧。」他把三角抱起來。  
挨在天馬的腿上，天馬替他蓋了條毯子。他專心地坐在沙發上讀著下部劇的劇本，而小小的三角已然熟睡。

大概到了下午三點多，三角很準時的醒來，他興奮地想要去外面找三角形，一抬頭卻發現天馬已經歪了一邊頭睡著了。  
他小心翼翼地爬起來，為了不吵醒天馬。  
等到天馬睡到要倒下去，他才驚醒。睜開眼睛，原本該在腿上的三角卻不見了蹤影。他嚇了一跳，趕緊滿屋子大叫著三角的名字。但是都沒有回應。冷汗已然滲進了襯衫裡。  
他戴上了口罩和鴨舌帽跑到了外頭，不顧自己是公眾人物的身分，還是扯開喉嚨喊著三角的名字。  
最後在一個街口，看見了這個小小的孩子，正赤腳走在圍牆的陰影裡。  
「喂！三角！」  
「！天馬！」  
看見天馬的三角感到很驚喜，卻在天馬逐漸靠近後，察覺他臉上生氣的表情，立刻安靜的噤聲了。

「你啊，這樣我有多擔心！一聲不響地消失！你是要我去哪找人？！」一開頭就劈哩趴啦的罵了一串。  
三角抓著自己的衣襬，又說著對不起。  
「而且還光著腳，現在下午，柏油路很燙吧。」天馬怒歸怒，面對小小的三角卻莫名的真正生不起氣來。他嘆了一口氣。  
我來抱著你吧。天馬將三角再度抱進懷裡。  
「現在想去哪裡呢？」  
「天馬不生氣嗎？」  
「氣，都快被你氣死了，搞什麼飛機。」天馬邊說邊左右張望。  
「天馬迷路了嗎？」  
「……。」

最後在三角的導航指路下，他們來到了河堤。這裡河邊遍地都是青草綠地，即使赤腳也不會燙傷。天馬放下了三角，讓他在這片天地裡盡情奔跑，即使摔倒也沒有關係。  
長嘆一口氣，天馬四下張望，見沒有人在附近，便摘下了墨鏡。  
他一屁股坐下在河堤的水泥階梯上，有點燙，但是還好今天穿著的是牛仔褲。  
河光粼粼，他眺望著綠地，視線追逐著三角小小的身影，聽著他發出歡快地笑聲，其實也何嘗不是種心靈上的放鬆呢。

從小在演藝圈打滾的他，也從未有像這樣跟父母到河堤邊玩耍的經驗，畢竟父母都是大明星。  
「天馬，你看是三角形的草。」三角不一會兒帶來了一小把三角形造型葉子的植物。這是什麼草他也不懂，但是三角很開心又滿足的笑臉，好像一切都值得了。  
想著，他不自覺的身手去觸摸著三角澎圓的臉頰。  
「我再幫天馬採更多！」三角說著就行動，他飛快得又跳下了階梯，奔向了遠遠的那頭。  
啊，衣服又弄髒了。天馬苦笑著。

忽然他聽見了有腳步聲，停在不遠處。天馬謹慎地戴回了墨鏡，並且假裝仰頭看著天空，實際上他的眼角餘光正瞄向坐在附近的，一個看上去很像是國中生的人。  
這一看還真不得了，天馬差點要驚叫出聲。  
是円。  
三角那個沒有什麼緣分的親弟弟。  
円正蹲坐在稍微有點距離的另一道水泥階梯上，整張臉埋進了屈起的膝蓋裡。  
「……。」

眼看遠方三角正往這裡奔來，天馬趕緊起身，朝他比了安靜的手勢，並同時指了指旁邊的円。  
三角意領到了，他小心地邁開步伐，回到了天馬身邊。現在該怎麼辦呢？就這樣直接回去宿舍嗎？  
看著円，他單薄的肩膀似乎正在輕微的抖動著。在哭嗎？三角極其擔憂，他看向天馬，天馬也無措的望回去。  
最後他們倆透過眼神交會，做了一個決定。  
天馬先行一步走下水泥階梯，他在水泥階梯連接街道的那頭背對著河堤。  
三角則是拿著手中的三角形的草，悄聲靠近円。

「円。」他出聲喊了他。  
円嚇一跳的抬起頭，卻發現眼前這幼小的哥哥，正全身髒兮兮地望著自己。  
「……是哥哥嗎？真的是哥哥嗎？」円不可思議的瞪大眼睛。  
三角沒有正面回答，只是心疼的看著円臉上的淚痕，他伸手想要擦拭，手卻被円給捉住。  
「這一定是在作夢對吧？」円低聲說著，他輕柔的撫摸著三角小小而肉肉的手臂。  
「円怎麼了？為什麼哭？」三角問。  
「沒什麼。真的是哥哥嗎？」円又問了一次。但是沒等到三角回答，他就逕自去抱緊了三角。  
好真實，有溫度有實體。円緊緊的擁著他，嗅著他身上的草和泥土的氣味。  
這真的很有哥哥的味道。小時候哥哥就常去一些生長著雜亂草的荒地尋找三角形，惹得全身都是難聞的味道，回到家總被母親責備，還被父親用藤條打手。  
明明是個小孩子而已。  
他還記得哥哥啜泣的聲音。

「雖然沒有親眼看過哥哥這麼年幼的模樣，但是哥哥的淚痣、還有這對一笑就會露出來的八重齒，我絕對不會忘記。」円說，他的語氣充滿悲傷。  
「円！這個給你！」三角把手中的草遞給円：「希望可以打起精神。三角形的力量很無敵的！」  
「謝謝哥哥。」円難得坦率地接過來。也許正是他認為這是夢的關係吧。  
「對不起，円。我現在該離開了。」三角滿懷歉意，他望著円的眼睛裡也滿是淚水。  
「哥哥，我到現在都還在後悔，為什麼當初沒有站出來保護你。」円又抱緊了三角。  
「円還是小孩子啊。」三角摸著他的頭，說：「円要保護好，要照顧好自己哦。」

「來，現在開始閉上眼睛，我數到五才能睜開哦。」三角說。  
円原先是不願意的，因為如果是夢，那只要不醒，就能一直跟哥哥在一起了。  
但是在三角一遍一遍的撫摸著他的背，小聲的說著円，對不起。円還是乖順的聽從了。  
三角離開了円的懷抱，站在他的面前。  
「一、」  
「二、」  
「三、」  
「四、」  
「……」

「哥哥？」過了好久，円都沒有聽見三角的聲音，他決定睜開眼睛。  
面前的河景依舊，但手中是確實握著那束三角形的草。怎麼回事？他驚慌的站起身來左右探看。  
卻只看到不遠一個背對著他的男子，正朝向街區的方向步行。到處都沒有三角的身影。  
這、真的是夢嗎？  
望著手中的草，円也無法確定了。

而另一邊，三角由天馬抱著，往宿舍的路上前行。  
在天馬的懷裡，三角在一顫一顫的流淚著。  
天馬輕輕拍著三角的背，心情也很複雜的踏上歸途。  
雖然後來還是因為迷路，多花了一個小時才回到宿舍就是了。

回到宿舍後，果然衣服髒掉的事，幸還是生氣了。但在看到心情低落的三角後，幸也是無奈的垂下肩膀，只是把髒衣服拿去洗衣機，順道叫天馬去帶三角洗澡。  
在浴池中，天馬問起三角為什麼不肯歸還那頂小矮人的帽子。  
「因為小矮人的帽子上有一個很漂亮的圓形，想說以後有機會要送給円。」三角稚嫩的聲音說。  
「這樣啊。」天馬抬頭看著氤氳的天花板，好一下子才又繼續開口：「可是這樣一來，丟失這頂帽子的矮人會很傷心的吧。他一定也很寶貝這頂帽子的。」  
「……。」這次輪到三角無語。

洗好澡，兩個人來到了客廳，臣說有飯後水果。團裡的大家都很熱情的招呼著他們倆。  
突然好像有什麼衝破了剛才在浴池中的沉默氛圍。三角抬頭看著天馬，天馬大概也想著同樣的一件事，他也正低頭注視著三角。  
最後天馬抱著三角，兩個人來到了宿舍的後院。  
三角小心地把手中的帽子擺在一個小樹叢中，旁邊再附加一塊底下墊著廣告紙的蘋果，作為賠禮。  
「對不起。」  
三角閉上眼睛，雙手合十低聲說著，像是禱告。

「這樣小矮人會不會不生氣了呢？」  
「我也不能確定。」  
「但是蘋果很好吃。」  
「啊，對啊。」不過不知道小矮人喜不喜歡蘋果就是了。天馬心裡想著。  
「我要變得更強。」三角說。但是這句話的語氣聽上去堅定卻有點哀傷的味道。  
「為了円嗎？」天馬問。  
「也許吧。」三角的眼神變得柔和起來。

天馬不知道要怎麼消化胸口這份難以言明的情緒。  
有點焦燥跟難受，想要大聲的吼叫，想要說出什麼，想要呼喚誰的名字。  
躺在房間的床上，三角還是挨著自己睡著了。  
昏暗的室內，現在已經是2點54分了。剛剛他才打開手機看了一下時間。  
對床的幸也早已經熟睡。但自己卻陷入無法睡著的困境中。就像在沙漠中行走，遍地無邊無界的黃沙，只有頭頂的晴朗藍天和熾熱的太陽，烤得自己既焦又躁。  
口乾舌燥的，但是天馬卻不打算爬下床去喝水。  
他望向小小的三角。

「弟弟嗎？」  
他摸摸三角的小臉，喃喃說著。  
三角總是說著天馬很可愛，就像弟弟一樣。而且他很喜歡摸自己的頭，笑著稱讚自己很了不起。  
老實說，被他稱讚真的很開心，可是那種像是有蟲在蠕動的心情，令他一天一天懷疑起自己。  
最後他抱住了三角，嘴唇貼在他光滑的額頭上。好像這樣做，就能平靜下來，那些在體內嚎叫的，不安定的靈魂得到了溫柔的撫觸。  
我不是替代品，對吧？  
不是「弟弟」的替代品，對吧？

隔天，他被手機的鈴聲給吵醒，驚慌之下，他趕緊摸來了手機。  
「喂？」  
「這裡是井川，抱歉，天馬你醒了吧？不要忘記下午1點有一場會議要開。」  
「啊啊？1點。」天馬到處張望想看現在是幾點了。  
「現在是11點12分。」井川倒是很懂天馬。  
「我知道了，那等會兒12點來接我。」天馬打了個呵欠。  
在掛上電話後，他發現三角已經不見了。  
咦？

洗漱整裝完畢，天馬對著鏡子用髮蠟抓著髮型。忽然他從鏡子裡看見了三角出現在自己背後。  
他立刻回頭，看見了現在這個年紀原本的三角，這麼說已經變回來了啊。  
「天馬～早～」他那頭睡得亂糟糟，東翹西翹的頭髮。三角咧開嘴向他打招呼。  
天馬覺得有點好笑，又覺得很可愛。  
等等，可愛？  
我對三角嗎？  
天馬頓時對於自己的心情感到有些懵。  
「天馬？壞掉了嗎？」三角擔憂的在他面前搖晃著手。  
「才沒有，只是、在想事情。」  
「這樣啊。」  
「變回來了真是太好了。」  
「嗯！也謝謝天馬的照顧！」  
「哪裡，我也沒有做什、你幹麼啦！」

三角往天馬上衣的口袋塞進了什麼，嚇得天馬往旁邊退了幾步。但是三角只是笑嘻嘻地跑開了。  
什麼跟什麼？  
天馬把手洗乾淨了，再把口袋裡的東西抓出來一看，是一個巴掌大的三角君玩偶。這個三角君的胸前還縫著一朵向日葵花。  
前後翻轉看著這隻三角君玩偶，天馬的臉上露出了莞爾的笑容。

 

 

■FIN.■


End file.
